Anticipation
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Queen of The Night Series. Maura and Jane are getting ready to go on vacation with thier friends. A few bumps and a lot of frustration. Rizzoli and Isles with Law and Order/Law and Order SVU Thank you for the reviews comments and feedback. Very appreciated.


Maura's Home  
Jane (folding her Boston PD sweatshirt; setting it inside her suitcase): Where are we going again, Maura?

Maura (poking her head around the closet door): Calpin Maine, which is a small town on the coast with a population of around 1700 people. The town was built in 1847, and rebuilt again in 1894 due to a fire that destroyed most of it. The Culvayne family settled on a large plot of land and after building their estate started building the town below. The original...

Jane (walking inside the closet and pinning Maura against the wall): No more history lessons from you (bending her head to kiss soft pink lips. Wrapping her arms around Maura she pulled Maura closer kissing her deeply and sliding her hands down to grasp Maura's ass.)

Maura (wrapping her arms around Jane's neck): This goes back to that theory of yours (licking her bottom lip) doesn't it?

Jane (leaning in for another kiss): What? (Moaning as Maura sought her mouth) distracting you or you distracting me.

Maura (continuing her exploration down Jane's neck): Either way (sliding her hands under Jane's shirt.)  
Jane (pulling Maura closer): Gods (as teeth grazed her pulse point) I think you're doing (groaning as Maura's hands palmed her breasts; fingers pinching and pulling her nipples; wetness soaking her inner thighs.) Maura (pleading; wanting...)

Maura (looking into chocolate brown eyes; which were darkened with lust and passion): Yes (teasing; sliding her hand down Jane's stomach) something you want?

Jane (growling): Maura inside...

Maura (licking her lips): With what my tongue (sliding her hand inside Jane's sweat pants; closing her eyes as Jane's wet heat coated her finger) my fingers (teasing her clit) or...

Jane couldn't form a coherent thought. Maura had reduced her thoughts to her single point of need. No one had ever turned her on as much as this. Had ever reduced her to wanting, needing, craving release as she had.

Maura (stiffening): Gods I can not wait until we're on vacation (hearing Angela enter their bedroom.)

Jane (upset): I'm going to kill her (trying to calm her libido.)

Angela (yelling): Maura, Jane (looking at around at the disarray the master bedroom was in.) You could at least pick up some of this mess...

Jane (wanting to kill her mother): So help me Gods she does this on purpose.

Maura (licking her fingers; tilting her head back as Jane kissed her teasing her lips and sucking on her tongue): Fuck (resting her head against Jane's chest) Jane she does no such thing. (Considering) well. Anyway (gentling her touch) calm down baby (rubbing Jane's back and trying to calm her very frustrated lover.) I'll talk with her.

Jane (mumbling): Have fun (realizing what Maura had said) why me?

Angela (picking up a pair of jeans off the floor): I swear Jane's rubbing off on you Maura and why are two in the closet?

Maura (coming around the corner): Actually Jane and I are both packing for our two week vacation. (Thinking quickly) we were looking for a shirt of mine.

Angela (motioning): Packing (looking around) you call this packing. (Gesturing) it looks like Hurricane Jane struck and left a mess in here. (Picking up a sweatshirt) her room was always like this growing up.

Jane (joining the foray): Ma (frustrated) we're packing for a two week trip. That's why it looks like this (gesturing.)

Angela (noticing Jane's disheveled state): You were always a messy kid growing up. (Remembering why she had come up) yes two weeks which I have your cell phone number (pointing out) but no hotel name or nothing. I'm your mother what if...

Jane (arguing): Mother we're only a state away. I have my cell phone and so does Maura, she's even bringing her laptop.

Angela (concern): I just want to be able to know you're both okay...

Jane (raising her voice): By calling us every day...

Angela (not understanding): I'm your mother I worry..

Jane (losing her temper): No you hover. (Raising her voice) you meddle and get in the middle of things.  
Angela (countering): Because you don't talk to me...

Jane (anger): Because you broadcast things all over the place...

Maura (softly): Jane don't yell.

Jane (continuing): I keep my life private for a reason. You didn't need to tell everyone that I was dating Maura.

Angela (upset): I do not (firmly) I'm proud of you and I want people to know that you're doing such a good job.

Maura (diffusing the situation): Angela can I talk with you a moment (watching Jane as she was about to protest.) Jane give me a few minutes please...

Jane (shrugging): Fine go ahead.

Maura (pulling Angela out into the hall and heading towards the guest room): This is important and I don't want Jane overhearing us.

Angela (worry): Why are you two alright? Is it her ribs, what?

Maura (shutting the door): No nothing like that. Listen I understand your concern for Jane and myself. Although appreciated, Jane and I need time alone. Time to grow into our relationship. (Pausing) after this case we need to be us, as in Jane and Maura, not Dr. Isles or Detective Rizzoli. Just two people in love.

Angela (rolling her eyes): And she thinks I'm interfering, hovering (sadly.)

Maura (pulling the older women into a hug): No, no (trying to be gentle) well sort of.

Angela (upset): She said that...

Maura (blocking the door): Well not in that sense. Jane wants and she said this (waiting) time alone away from things to get her head in the game. She's never been in love before and it's new to her and she doesn't want a distraction...

Angela (throwing her hands up): So now I'm a distraction. (Tears in her eyes) I raised her and she calls me a distraction...

Maura (swallowing; nervously): No, no, not you...

Jane (bursting in the room): Yes you (pointing.) Don't put the guilt on Maura. (Throwing her hands up) you're a distraction as well as Tommy, Frankie, Cavanaugh, Frost and Korsak. (Pacing) half of Boston is a distraction. Maura and I need time to work on our relationship. We need to get to know each other romantically and I can't do that if you're calling me all the time, Frankie's pestering me or Tommy is getting into trouble. And Frost and Korsak are doing things just to antagonize me and Cavanaugh is dating my mother (yelling.) That's why no one is going to know where exactly we are. I'm finishing packing we are leaving early in the morning. You have our cell phones. (Heading for the door) good night ma.

Maura (admonishing): Jane (wincing as the door slammed.)

Angela (collapsing on the bed): Did you hear what she said? I can't believe she talked to me like that.

Maura (biting her lip): Angela she….

Angela (pointing): Don't make excuses for her. (Standing up pacing) I should take her over my knee or put soap in her mouth. (Screaming) am I that bad of a mother….

Maura (wrapping her arm around the older woman's shoulders): No. No you're a wonderful mother. Give her some time (squeezing) you know she loves you.

Angela (kissing Maura's cheek): Well it wouldn't hurt her to say it.

Maura (thinking; it had only been recently that her and Constance's relationship had improved drastically and only recently since she had found her birth mother): Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

Angela (understanding, realization dawning on her): Oh sweetheart I'm sorry I...

Maura (smile tugging at her lips): I'm fine actually more than that. I have four amazing women in my life (affectionately) one who is actually the love of my life. (Motioning) this is all new to both of us. It's a little overwhelming given the circumstances (biting her lip) and that's why Jane and I need to work through all of this without everything else bombarding us,

Angela (smiling at Maura's words): I'm glad you two finally came to your senses. (Relief) I thought Jane would never find someone to make her happy. Never find someone to settle down and enjoy life with. (Laughing) here I was pushing all these blind dates at her and (shaking her head) her happiness was right in front of us.

Maura (proudly; love): It took us a while but we finally gave into something we had no chance at fighting. (Pausing) now that I think about it, I guess everything was right there in front of us.

Jane (knocking): Maura (poking her head in) Alex is on the phone for you.

Maura (standing): Give her some time she'll talk to you (kissing Angela on the cheek. Out in the hall she slapped Jane on the ass.)

Jane (wide eyed): You just did not do that with my mother in the other room (disbelief?)

Maura (pursing her lips): Jane talk to her (knowing her lover was ready to start yelling again.) Please  
Do you really want to go on vacation with this in the back of your mind?

Jane (rolling her eyes): If she leaves us alone (looking into soft green eyes) then yes (raising her voice.)

Maura (putting her hand on Jane's chest, right above her heart): Jane (warning) you go in there and talk to your mother or I'll, I'll (thinking) you can sleep on the couch for the next week (turning) and yes I mean while we are on vacation.

Jane (grumbling): That is so not fair. I can't believe you...

Maura turned and looked at her like fix it and fix it now.

Jane (stomping into the guest room): Ma...

Angela (looking up): You were always stubborn, defiant, frustrated. Never understood why. I should add hard headed to that list.

Jane (growling and rolling her eyes): Ma come on.

Angela (standing): I don't know why I bother sometimes. You always did eventually come around once you had time to think about things. (Looking at her daughter) that hasn't changed.

Jane (taking a deep breath): You want to know what's bothering me? You want me to tell you what's going on (trying not to yell?) This whole thing is bothering me. I've never been in love, never thought about anything beyond a day or two. (Pacing) then Maura Isles comes along and bam. Every wall, defense, plan or thought is totally blown apart and she finds a spot inside me and crawls in there. (Continuing) I want time to figure out how to be a good partner, girlfriend, wife (growling) whatever, we are.

Angela (softly): Oh baby (interrupting.)

Jane (glaring): Let me finish. (Fidgeting) all these interruptions, distractions, interferences I can't deal with it. I'm still healing from the latest episode, I scared Maura to death, my mother is dating my boss and both of my brothers are a bunch of pains in the asses. (Shifting) I love you guys I do but I need time to grow into this relationship so I don't fucking blow it. (Tears) I'm scared that I'll fuck this up and lose Maura. (Gesturing to herself) look at me I'm a cop, with some college not much else….

Angela (angrily; grabbing Jane by the shoulders, being careful not to jar her too much): You stop talking like that. You're more than a cop and Maura isn't going to leave you. That girl is head over heels in love with you. (Pulling Jane into a hug) you're right you need some time just for the both of you. I'm sorry I pushed (feeling Jane tense) yes I said I was sorry. (Continuing to hold her) does it bother you so much that I'm dating your boss?

Jane (leaning back): A little (considering) you deserve to be happy though. To spend time with someone who appreciates you and cares for you. (Sighing) ma give me a little….

Angela (finishing): Time, I know. (Kissing Jane on the cheek) my beautiful Italian Princess. (Jane rolled her eyes) hush. I'm your mother I can say those things. Now go on you've got an early start tomorrow. I'll see you both before you leave.

Jane (nodding): Thanks ma (reaching out and hugging her mother) love you.

Angela (happily): Love you too. Go on I'm sure Maura is wondering what's going on.

Jane (nodding): Yeah see you in the morning ma.

Bedroom  
Maura (laughing): I feel sorry for you Alex (listening to the screaming from the other end of the phone.) It's in my name and they are already aware of your arrival as well as the make and model and license plate of your vehicle. (Looking up as Jane came in) call us when you leave. (Giggling) I hope they settle down shortly it's getting rather late. Goodnight, see you tomorrow and be careful. (Shutting her phone off and plugging it into the charger.) Jane (standing and going to her girlfriend) are you okay?

Jane (wrapping her arms around the smaller woman): Yeah things are good. I talked with my ma and things are their usual between us. (Looking at the phone) everything okay with Alex?

Maura (resting her head on Jane's chest; she loved to hear her heartbeat): Little rowdy with Abby and Liv, however it sounded like Serena was threatening Abby with what sounded like I'm not sure. (Pausing) hopefully they'll settle down.

Jane (joking): Was this a good idea inviting that wild Texan up there with us (feeling Maura nip her collar bone?)

Maura (looking up): Considering the opportunities to get together, the distance we have to travel to see one another and the busy schedules of our professions (smirking) then yes.

Jane (tickling Maura): A simple yes or no would suffice Dr. Smartypants.

Maura (giggling; not phased): I said that did I not (nipping Jane's bottom lip?) Imagine two weeks, with no interruptions (kissing Jane's throat) no cases (unbuttoning her shirt) nice quiet (soft lips captured hers in a gentle smoldering kiss.)

Jane (wrapping her arms around her girlfriend): Shh let's not jinx ourselves (trailing kisses down Maura's neck.) Besides with Alex, Serena, Liv and Abby it will be anything but quiet (shifting as Maura spanked her.) It's true (laughing) and you know it (turning and feeling her ribs pull. She stiffened momentarily.)

Maura (noticing): Sit down I want to look at that.

Jane (sighing): Maura (turned on and wanting her lover) I'm fine baby really.

Maura (raising her eyebrow): Jane (firmly) sit down.

Jane (grumbling): Fine (sticking her tongue out. Her body was not happy. She was still aroused and wanted nothing more than to continue what they had started earlier.)

Maura (heading into the bathroom): I saw that (opening the bottom cabinet and pulling out some things to treat Jane.)

Jane (laying back): Gods (sitting up; stiffly and clutching her side.) Maybe you're right...

Maura (setting her things on the bed): Jane as your physician I am always right (winking as she helped Jane remove her shirt.) Take a deep breath for me (Jane gave her a confused look.) I thought so (placing the stethoscope in her ears) breathe regularly (listening.) No fluid on the lungs (removing the stethoscope) which is good. Alright (undoing the bandage and wincing at her lover's black, blue and purple ribcage) poor baby (pouring some oil into her hands) this might hurt a little but you'll feel better.

Jane (wincing): Says you (hissing) is that the same stuff you've been using?

Maura (her touch gentle, clinical): Yes. It helps or so you told me (looking up into caramel colored eyes; she saw pain; tension; hurt) relax love. I know it hurts (grabbing a clean bandage) here almost done (wrapping it around Jane's torso.) There (wrapping her arms around Jane as she clung to her) I know (rubbing her back; Jane wasn't crying, no but she knew that just touching her ribs hurt her.) I know baby I've got you.

Jane (her voice hoarse): Hate being weak and needy.

Maura (placing a kiss on top of her head): You're not being weak or needy. You're hurt baby (running her fingers through Jane's hair) but I won't tell anyone (teasing.)

Jane (smirking; looking up into hazel eyes; which were full of love and affection): You better not (yawning) sorry.

Maura (gently): Let me get you your pain pill (turning; feeling Jane's hand on her wrist) Jane….  
Jane (hoarsely): Don't need anything but you Dr. Isles. (Standing) just need you. Your body and a good night's sleep.

Maura (concern): Jane….

Jane (pleading; tracing her thumb over Maura's lip): Please Maura no pain pills. They make me groggy and we have a six and half hour drive tomorrow (pouting out.)

Maura (consenting): All right (poking Jane in the chest lightly) but at the first sign of distress or discomfort you are taking that pain pill. (Serious) got me.

Jane (unbuttoning her jeans): Yes ma'am (letting her jeans fall to the floor then bending down to pick them up, giving Maura a nice view.)

Maura (throwing her hands up): You're insufferable (walking over to the bedroom door and shutting it. Making sure it was locked she headed into the bathroom) and I love you.

Jane (crawling under the sheets; biting her lip to keep from moaning; her hand didn't bother her but her ribs were still hurting): Love you too babe. Looking forward to this trip for a lot of different reasons.

Maura (turning the light off in the bathroom): Me too. Alone time with you (crawling into bed) time with our closest friends (thinking) more like family and no one needing Dr. Isles or Detective Rizzoli (wrapping her arm around Jane.) Sleep well baby (listening to Jane's breathing even out. She couldn't fall asleep right away though. She felt as though something was not quite right. Waving her hand and making sure Jane stayed asleep she threw on her robe and headed down stairs. Sure enough….)

Morrigan (licking her lips in appreciation): I must say that the silk robe leaves very little to the imagination. Of course you've always been extremely (smirking) attractive.

Maura (hissing): What do you want now? Come to gloat? (Folding her arms across her chest) fine you were right and now you can leave.

Morrigan (stretching and standing): No but since you're admitting it (sarcastic) thank you. Actually this is a more (circling behind Maura; her lips close to Maura's ear) personal visit.

Maura (anger): I want nothing to do with you in that capacity (turning and shoving her.)

Morrigan (letting out a low laugh): As appealing as that sounds (licking her lips; her fangs prominent) I think you're detective would kill me. Although (wiggling her eyebrows) it might be worth it. I have some wonderful memories of you and I...

Maura (growling): Will you just get to the dam point, already. (Trying to calm herself) Gods why does this happen whenever you're around. And (snarling) stop fantasizing about. It will never happen again between us.

Morrigan (tsking): Too bad. You're human is a very attractive specimen as well. I'm sure with her temper and that body she's got to be fantastic in bed (swallowing nervously as she found Maura's hand around her throat.)

Maura (her eyes a dark red): In this state it wouldn't take much to kill. I am a doctor and I know how much pressure to apply to (squeezing slightly) render you unconscious (squeezing a little more) or kill you.

Morrigan (grasping her wrist): Point made. Oh calm down will you? You're in love with her and I get it. Do you know that we can sense when there is another of us? (Sitting on a stool) you see we have the innate ability to detect human and non human entities.

Maura (shifting): And you have already informed me of this.

Morrigan (rolling her eyes): I've only come to pass on knowledge of what you should know. (Sincerely) I promise no more teasing. (Pleading) listen to me for your sake and if not for Jane's sake.

Maura (wide eyed): You leave her out of this. In fact don't go near my family or hers ever. (Protectively) do I make myself clear.

Morrigan (holding her hands out): Easy Maura. (Taking a breath) listen to me. As your bond with Jane deepens you will discover other advantages to your so called curse. (Waving her hand and pulling a bottle of wine out of the rack) for example strength, speed, increased senses (uncorking the bottle with a snap of her fingers) Blackberry Merlot (smacking her lips) too bad you don't have cheese and crackers out. (Maura growled turning and grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.) Don't you want some?

Maura (sighing): Please. And this sharing will affect Jane in the same way I presume. (Chuckling) she's already a handful I so don't want to see Jane with an increase in anything (thinking; blushing as she realized where her thoughts were heading.)

Morrigan (shifting and another glass appeared in her hand): I did say you both were hot (pouring them both a glass and handing her one) to life and in your case love (raising her glass and taking a long drink.)

Maura (sipping it slowly): Alright you mentioned some of this when you first cursed me. Why now? Why must you repeat something that I'm already well aware of?

Morrigan (serious): Because despite your indifference and blatant dislike of (motioning) I actually care about you. (At Maura's look of disbelief.) Please save it (taking another drink) anyway your bond with Jane even though she isn't one of us will become much more intense as time goes on. She might notice things about herself and you might notice things about yourself. Do not hide the truth or hide from this. You saw the consequence of your actions the last time we spoke.

Maura (setting her glass down): I know all of this you have forewarned me.

Morrigan (growling): And you fail to heed what I tell you. You will be with other humans (rolling her eyes) and so will Jane. The environment will be much more charged (mischievously) much more intense. Do not, try to deny yourself or Jane that connection, the needs you have.  
Maura (finishing her wine): I'm already aware of this and Jane and I have talked about. (Warning) it is none of your concern. (She found herself lifted up and set on the counter) put me down, please.

Morrigan (growling): I am not toying with you nor am I here for any other reason then to try and talk some sense into you. I do not have a good feeling about something regarding this trip. (Turning her head) it has to do with us as Dhamphirs not anything happening to one of your humans. But something else that I can feel. (Pausing) something dark and ancient (shaking her head) something just doesn't feel right.

Maura (struggling): Alright I'll heed your warning. Now if you don't mind can we finish this up so I can at attempt to get some sleep.

Morrigan (setting her down gently): I'm sorry (finishing her wine) like you I am overly protective of my own.

Maura (shaking her head): I know what I am to you and I appreciate the words of wisdom. However please give me some time to deal with all of this with Jane.

Morrigan (setting her glass in the sink): If you ever need me all you have to do is call me. Not only would I protect you but Jane as well. (Heading for the door) my number is on this piece of paper (handing her the paper) if things become to much to handle well you know. Good night Dr. Isles (leaving suddenly.)

Maura stood there for a few moments then turned and washed out both of the glasses. She wondered what Morrigan's words meant. She also wondered how out in the middle of nowhere the six of them could get into any trouble. Whatever it was and whatever it meant she would do whatever it took to protect Jane, Alex, Liv, Abby and Serena. Folding the paper in her hand she headed back upstairs hiding the paper in her purse. Crawling in bed she wrapped her arms around Jane, kissing her lips softly she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
